Roberta Williams 2 for 2 in the Year's SPA Awards
ROBERTA WILLIAMS 2 FOR 2 IN THIS YEARS SPA AWARDS King's Quest V and Mixed-Up Mother Goose Carry Home the Gold! On Monday. March 1 8, 1 99 1 . the stars of the computer software industry were gathered at the Mariott hotel in San Francisco for an event that has hecome the 'Academy Awards' of the software busi- ness, the Software Publishers' Association Excellence in Software Awards. A formal 'Mack-tic' banquet and presentation ceremony attended by more than 1 5(X) guests was the backdrop for a very special assembly of industry professionals who had gathered to honor I990's best software products and the individuals who created them. Veteran comedienne and VHI veejay Rosie O'Donnell kept the audience laugh- ing as she lampooned the award presenters, including Sierra's Ken Williams Well-known for her VHI comedy series. Stand Up Spotlight and A Pair of Jokers. Rosic was the latest in a long line of distinguished emcees for the SPA event, joining other professional funny people such as Saturday Night Live's Dennis Miller, author Douglas Adams (Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, Dirk Gently's Holism Detective Agency) and noted actor/comedians Robin Williams and Harry Anderson. Jr. Rosie decided to tone down the lan- guage and content of her sometimes risque material when she noticed II -year-old Chris Williams seated with Ken and Roberta at a front table. Later. Chris went onstage with his dad to help present one of the awards, making the evening truly a family affair for Sierra. Roberta Williams was nominated for two awards this year: Best Early Education ij Program (Mixed-Up MotherGoose Multi- Media Version) and Best Adventure Game (King's Quest V). At the end of the evening she had brought both awards home to Sierra. Broderbund, won Best Home Learning Pro- gram for their Deluxe Edition of Wherein the World is Carmen Sandiego?. and a Broder- bund affiliate. Maxis. captured the awards for Best Simulation and Best Secondary Educa- tion Product for SimEarth. Other major players in the entertainment software market, including On gin Systems, Lucasfilm Games, and Disney Software, walked away empty- handed. Ken Williams was one of the nominees for the Lifetime Achievement Award, but it was personal computer pioneer Steve Wozniak who went home with the award. "I can't imagine a better guy to lose to than Steve.'' says Ken. "He s always been one of my major inspira- tions in this business We suspect Ken will be consoled somewhat by having to clear space on his desk for Sierra's latest awards. This year's statuettes will he squeezed in with SPA awards from 1987 i leisure Suit I Miry I. Best Adventure Game). 1988 (King's Quest IV, Best Adventure Game) and 1989 (Space Quest III. Best Adventure Game) to produce a pretty impressive display for visitors to Ken's office. The Sierra News Magazine wants to ex- tend heartfelt kudos to Roberta Willams and her teams of programmers, artists and com- posers for being recognized with the software industry's highest awards for excellence. Congratulations! Category:Inside the Chest